


Inktober Prompts 2019

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Inktober Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DO NOT COPY MY STORIES TO ANOTHER SITE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Thirty one days of prompts meant to be for Inktober but they sounded fun so I'm writing short little moments with each item. The title of each chapter is the word of the day.1. ring                                   10 pattern                       20 trend              30 catch2 mindless                             11 snow                          21 treasure          31 ripe3 bait                                     12 dragon                       22 ghost4 freeze                                 13 ash                             23 ancient5 build                                   14 overgrown                  24 dizzy6 husky                                  15 legend                        25 tasty7 enchanted                           16 wild                            26 dark8 frail                                     17 ornament                    27 coat9 swing                                   18 misfit                         28 ride10 pattern                               19 sling                           29 injuredPrompts by @inktober @jakeparker #inktober  #inktober2019Stared on 10-1-2019





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings
> 
> This is purly for the fun of it. The stories are unrelated and drabbles. If I have an episode tag it will be posted at the end of the chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Remember to spread the love and happiness into the universe.
> 
> xxoo
> 
> KRK
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Inktober Prompts 2019**

** _ Ring _ **

** _ _ **

It's funny the things that you hold on to when you lose someone you love.

** His Dad's journal

** Bobby's flask and a box load of rare books

** The engagement ring he bought for Jess

** Dean's beloved Impala and amulet

** Pictures of his mother

He'd give anything to be able to exchange each item (okay, maybe not the Impala; Dean would kick his ass)---even give up his own life---just to have them back. If only his soul was worth something to the cross roads demons but Crowley has put the word out; "Moose is persona non grata" and nobody will answer his call. Neither Angel nor demon will come within a mile of him.  
So instead, he finds himself pulled off to the side of the road with his Taurus in his hands thinking about life. The gun clinks against the cool metal of the silver ring (that Dean gave him) on his left ring finger and he can't do it.

Thirty minutes later, after the gun has been put away and his tears have stopped, a dog runs out in front of the Impala and he hits it before he's able to stop the car. Sam jumps out grabs the wounded dog and drives to the veterinarian offices he saw in town.

The end

tag episode 7-23 Survival of the Fittest

and

8-1 We Need to talk About Kevin


	2. Mindless

** _ Mindless _ **

Sam hated being left behind while his father and brother were off on a hunt. They left last week chasing down an alleged werewolf; three towns over. He's been on his own ever since. It wouldn't be so bad if school was in session but it was mid-July and he was bored out of his mind. He wasn't suppose to even leave the room--Dad's orders!!

His father had sent Dean out to stock up on easy meals--PB and J, canned pasta, soup, dry cereal--no milk because the room didn't have a fridge. Not a fresh vegetable or piece of fruit in sight.

Then there's the fact that its hotter then Hades in this flea bag motel since there isn't anything to move the air around besides an old fan. He's restless and soooo bored right now. He's already read all the books Dean had bought (stolen??) at the used book store for him and the TV only gets two channels--neither of which is public tv. _Hello documentaries; I'd even watch Masterpiece Theater at this point. Anything other then porn and infomercials!!_

Dean had offered to drive him down to Pastor Jim's so that they could save the money the room was costing them (and really, it would have given him something to do instead of this mindless nothingness) but their father had refused. He didn't want to waste any time; the full moon was fast approaching.

So here he sits, twiddling his thumbs while he waits to hear whether or not his family survived the latest hunt.

The End.

Drabble---no episode tag 

Sam is about twelve in this story.


	3. Bait

** _ Bait _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

Dean was fucken furious. Did his father really believe he wouldn't figure out that he had used his baby brother as bait for a shtriga-witch!! What the fuck was the man thinking?!?!

Dean almost hadn't been in time to save Sammy's life. He doesn't know what's worst--the fact that his father knew the witch/ shtriga was close by or that he disobeyed his father's orders to keep a close watch over Sammy. Now his brother was suffering for his defiance and their father's selfishness. Not to mention that the bitch got away!!

Its always the hunt first and them second. Dean doesn't think their father is even aware of what he's doing anymore. The man is too consumed with getting revenge to waste time over worrying about his children. Apparently it's _his_ job to worry about himself and his baby brother.

Dean vows to never allow his father to use Sammy as bait again. Even if he has to shoot his own father; he _will_ protect his brother---no matter what. Dad always tells him to 'watch over Sammy and keep your brother safe' before he leaves. And he will--even if the monster turns out to be named John Winchester.

The End

tag Episode 1-18 Something Wicked


	4. Freeze

** _ Freeze _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

_God---how I hate it when Sammy gets sick. Damn kid just can't catch a break. First the constant nightmares--the sleepless nights and now this._

They had been out in the woods hunting down that stupid wendigo when the cold snap hit. Who the hell expects it to snow in Colorado in the middle of October?? They certainly hadn't because they were no where near prepared for the weather. And now because of that overnight freeze and freak snow storm his over-sized little brother was suffering.

He glances over to Sam. The kids laying freakishly still (only his chest is moving with each labored breath), flat on his back, drenched in sweat. Dean goes over to his brother's bed and gently places his palm upon Sam's forehead. _Damn it, kid's burning up! _He takes a moment to brush a stray lock of sweat drenched hair away from his brother's face. It's a testament to how sick Sam is when he doesn't even move. Dean sits on the edge of the bed as he gently wipes off his brother's fevered face, neck and chest with the cool washcloth.

Less then five minutes later, he watches as his feverish little brother starts to shiver. Sammy's glassy teal hazel eyes open half way and drift around the room--searching around for his brother's face.

"D'n, 'm freeeeeezin' " Sam stutters, mutters and slurs his words as he starts to shake harder.

Dean once again checks his brother's temperature with the ear thermometer and starts to curse. It's jumped five degrees in the past half-hour. _Sorry Sammy......._

"911, what's your emergency?"

" I need an ambulance. My baby brother's sick and his fever keeps rising. We're at the Blackwater Ridge Motel off of route ten. Room 119." Then he hangs up.

Off in the distance he can hear the howl of the siren. _Hold on Sammy......_

_The End_

Tag 1-2 Wendigo


	5. Build

** _ Build _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

It's quiet......its almost been too quiet lately. The old hunter knew a storm was brewing and it was only a matter of time before the shit hit the fan. So instead of worrying about what might be coming their way, he decides to do something about. No matter what---he will do whatever it takes to protect his boys. He's already lost them both once; he's determined not to let that happen again.

Over the course of the next six months; Bobby researches and plans what he needs to build in order to keep Sam and Dean out of harm's way when whatever it is rears its ugly head. They've already had to deal with demons and now angels have been added into the mix. What with one pulling Dean out of Hell and all. When the shit storm hits he wants his surrogate sons home with him.

Once he has all the materials he needs; he sets about remodeling in his basement. It takes him less time then he allots to finish the job--only two days. Planning at its best.

Two months later, Sam and Dean stop by the house while in between jobs. They've been hunting for something to give them an idea about what the angels are up to but so far every lead as been a bust.

Right now there's something killing off hunters and it currently has it eyes set on them. The only safe place at the moment is in the basement. So, Bobby takes them down to the basement to see what it is he's been up to while they've been away.

The boys step inside and look around the room. "Bobby is this....." Sam inquires.

"Solid iron.....completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost proof" He brags.

Sam looks completely beside himself as he studies the runes and protection symbols around the room, "You built a panic room??" The boy's smiling so wide his dimples are showing.

Bobby attempts brush off the boys reactions. He'd build a hundred such rooms if he has to--anything to keep his sons away from what's brewing out there in monsterville. His boys might be hunters but that don't mean he likes it. The older hunter built this room to protect them and he'll be dammed if he isn't gonna do everything he can to do just that. "What?? I had a weekend off."

Dean on the other hand has nothing but admiration on his face as he studies the craftsmanship it took to create the panic room. "Bobby....."

"What??"

"You're awesome!!"

The End

Tag 4-2 Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester


	6. Husky

** _ Husky _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

Nine year old Sammy Winchester has always wanted a puppy to love but his father always says no. The main reason he gives his youngest son is that they can't raise a puppy in the backseat of the Impala. Sammy doesn't get it---hadn't they been raised in the backseat of the Impala??

Its not fair!! He never gets to stay in one school too long and he rarely ever has any friends. If they had a dog then he could have his first ever real, true friend. Don't get him wrong, he loves his brother more then anything but Dean's a teenager now. Sometimes, Dad takes him out on 'jobs' and he gets stuck with some friend of their Dad's. At least if he had a puppy, he'd have company.

Sammy was stuck at one of those places now but at least it was Pastor Jim's. He loves spending time with the religious man. Jim was the one to teach him Latin and always allows him access to his vast library.

The youngest Winchester is currently sitting under a huge oak tree in the backyard, just inside the forest. Sam has brought an old blanket with him to sit on as he leans against the ancient tree. He loves how peaceful the woods make him feel.

Sam is so focused on the ancient text he's currently reading (on middle Eastern religions) that he doesn't notice the warm furry body that has taken up residence on the corner of the blanket. When he does the first thing he notices is the unusual coloring of the dog.

The puppy sensed the boy's eyes on him and wobbles closer to the boy. Sam reaches out and feels the rough tongue of the puppy lick at his fingers.

The youngster couldn't help but laugh. He spent the day with the husky pup underneath the ancient oak tree. When it got late, Sam started to worry. He hadn't seen any other puppies or a mother dog all afternoon. So the pre-teen takes the puppy with him when he returns to the house.

As he approaches the back porch he see Pastor Jim.

"Hey Sammy, where have you been??" Jim sighs internally that Sam has returned to the house safely. He'd gotten a call from a nearby hunter about a rash of wolf sightings in his area. That was when he noticed the youngster was carrying more then the blanket in his arms. "Um, Sammy, what's that in your arms son?? Did you find another wounded bird??" It was a reasonable assumption since the kid had found an injured owl two weeks ago and had begged Jim to help the bird.

The chestnut hair boy smiled as he stepped up the stairs onto the back porch and said, "I was out by the old oak tree reading when this little guy found me. Someone must have lost a husky puppy. Can we keep him??? Pleeeeeease!!!" Sam unleashed his best sad puppy eyes look towards the elder man.

Jim was just about ready to give in when he heard the low throaty growl coming from behind him. A quick glance into the yard revealed a large wolf halfway across the property. It didn't take the experienced hunter turned pastor long to figure out that the husky puppy was in fact a wolf pup.

Sammy must have realized his mistake too, for he gently unwrapped the pup from the blanket and backed away from it. Jim watched the wolf slowly approach as both he and Sam retreated into the house.

Before long, the wolf had the pup by the scruff and was heading back into the woods.

While Jim never saw either wolf nor pup again---Sam did. The youngest Winchester spent almost a third of his childhood staying at Jim's (or Bobby's) and each time he did, a certain blue eyed wolf would make itself at home as the boy read under the old oak tree.

The End

Weechester story


	7. Enchanted

** _ Enchanted _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

He's said it once, he's say it twice......fuck, he's said it a thousand times over the last thirty years......_I fucken **hate**_ _witches!!!!!_ No matter what type of witch it is, it never ends well for them. This time is no different. Poor Sammy has been whammed with some sort of spell after the bitch enchanted the object they were searching for in order to save the world---yet again!! Now his brother is playing Snow White or maybe it's Sleeping Beauty, until he can figure out how to lift the curse.

Dean ponders his options as he wracks his brain in vain trying to remember how most of those Disney stories end. Sammy would probably know all the movie 'happily ever afters' and the original Brothers Grimm or origin stories too....geeky college boy!!

He gives up after thinking about it after a while and focuses on getting them back to the safety of the bunker. The stupid relic they needed is locked away in the trunk--apparently once the spell dispersed it was safe to handle.

Once back at the bunker, Cas helps him get Sam back to his room while he explains what went wrong. They retrieved the relic---go team; but Sam got zapped with an enchantment spell---boo....hiss!!

It's while he's checking over his brother that it hits him. Both Snow White and that Beauty chick needed to be kissed in order to break the spell. Dean figures---why not, what could it hurt and leans in to place a kiss upon his baby brother's forehead just like he used to do when they were kids.

Within minutes, Sam is waking up. He's totally confused and slightly panicked but Dean explains what happened.

Of course it's Sam who figures out why it worked. According to Cas, they're soul mates. They will share a heaven once they're dead and gone. So of course the kiss worked. Being kissed (however chastely) by his brother isn't what's bothering Sam.....Nope, nope, nope. What is nagging at him is the fact that Dean let the witch get away.

"Yeah, about that Sammy......I didn't let her get away but I didn't kill her either. It seems that bitch ain't the only one who can read a spell and whammy someone with an enchanted item. Let's just say that no amount of kissing is gonna help that bitch see the light of day again!"

Sam is dumb founded.......what did his brother do?!?!?!

Upon seeing the look upon his brother's very expressive face, Dean gives in and tells the truth. "I....uhhhh....I called Rowena and she zapped that fugly bitch to smithereens for messing with you. Seems our favorite practitioner has a thing for Sasquatches!!"

Dean watches as his brother turns a thousand different shades of red and wonders---not for the first time--- exactly what it was between the two of them.

the End

Episode Tag 13-19 Funeralia


	8. Frail

***This is story one in a four part series of Inktober prompts. The other three stories are written but will not be published out of order. Sorry, but that would be cheating!! Enjoy!!***

** _ Frail _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

It started out as your everyday, average werewolf hunt with a pinch of Winchester luck thrown into he mix. All the usual signs were there--full moon, a rash of killings, local authorities seemed to blame it on wild animals in the neighboring woods. Yep, this had all the markings of a werewolf on the loose.

Strange thing is, he's the one that found the job. Usually Sammy sniffs out their hunts from the barest of clues. _Brainiac little brother has so much stuff crammed into that over-sized brain of his.......kid never forgets lore or monster facts. _Instead, this time around, _he--the great Dean Winchester--_ found the article about the rash of unexplained deaths in Silver Creek, Nebraska. How ironic that there was a wolf on the loose in a town with the word silver in it's name. Stupid beast should have picked somewhere bigger since the town only has about 350 people in it.

They had done their usual shtick. It hadn't gotten them more then hostile stares from the tight lipped community and a few snarls from the local uniforms. This hunt seemed to be a dead end. They were at a stand still and about ready to go home when their luck caught up with them. Dean should have done what he'd done a thousand times before and skipped over a few towns before hustling up some cash but for some reason he stuck around Silver Creek instead.

They were getting a little short on money (so what else was new) when he dragged Sammy out to the bar down the street. The Impala was packed up and ready to go as soon as they had a little money in their pockets. The local boys down at the bar knew who they "were'" so to speak and thought they were going to lighten up _his_ wallet after a few rounds of poker.

Dean knew how to play the game. He remembered to keep his winnings low but steady. He didn't want any trouble tonight. If he'd been on his own, he'd have cleaned them out fast and run but Sam was with him. So slow and steady it was. Dean was around four hundred dollars ahead when the game was broken up---not by him but by the bar owner, a guy named Gary. Apparently it was closing time. He should have seen what was coming. At two a.m. on a Thursday night his entire life changed.

You never really know how frail and fragile a human life is until it's brutally altered.

The owner informed Dean that his 'partner' had left around two hours ago but had been spotted asleep in the back of their car.

"Boy, that sure is a sweet ride they let you Febbies drive around" the gruff bar owner had commented.

"Thanks, it's not really official but my boss doesn't ask and I don't tell." The group had laughed about that.

Before he realized what was happening; one of the guys he'd just been playing cards with had him in a chock hold. Dean fought hard and managed to get out of it. He hadn't seen this one coming. No one had been upset or freaked out over his winnings but it was six against one---tough odds without Sam beside him.

"You and that pretty boy of yours shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand boy!!", Gary snarled; showing off his long, razor sharp teeth. "Hold him down boys.....this here is John Winchester's son. I think its about time we show him what it is we did to his daddy."

The five men managed to overpower Dean and drag him over to the pool table. Gary grabbed his left ankle and yanked off his boot before biting down on his ankle. Dean screamed as he felt his bones shatter.

"Hey Gar, what da'ya wanna do about the other one in the backroom??" asked the sandy haired guy holding down his left arm and shoulder.

Gary wiped his right hand across his bloody mouth before answering. "Leave him....that kid isn't gonna be waking up anytime soon. Besides, that kids a natural submissive, we don't have to worry about him boys." Then he turns to look Dean right in the eye. "Welcome to the pack kid......we'll be seeing you again real soon."

Before he could even think to process what that all means he fell face first into the darkness. Yep, human life is indeed a frail and fragile thing.......

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Several months later finds Sam sitting in Bobby's study---the frail pages of the ancient tome in his hands as he sits there staring blankly into space; trying to comprehend what he's just read.......

The End for now.....more in chapter 15 Legend; 26 Dark and 27 Coat

** _The Series:_ **

8 Frail

15 Legend

26 Dark

27 Coat

tag episode reference tie-in 2-3 Bloodlust


	9. Swing

** _ Swing _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

She can hear her mothers near quiet sobbing as she lays within the safety of her arms. The pain stopped a while ago. Jo knows she is about to die.

Oddly enough, she's okay with that. She always wanted to be a hunter. It's strange really, she should be upset or thinking about her life but the only thing she can focus on is the old tire swing in the backyard of her mother's house.

Jo notices the edges of her vision getting grey---she sees the reaper waiting to take her away but still she thinks about that stupid swing she begged her father to put up when she was eight. She wonders if another child will one day enjoy lazy summer days out on the old swing---just like she did. God she hopes so.....it'd be a shame if it rots away. Jo would give anything for one last ride on the old swing; with her dad pushing her higher. 

Jo closes her eyes for the last time as her mother's tears fall onto her face.

Then.....from wanting to doing. In the next moment Jo finds herself eight again; flying high on her brand new tire swing in the backyard of her parents house.

The end

Episode tag 5-10 Abandon All Hope


	10. Pattern

** _ Pattern _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

******This is a weechesters story. Dean is around fourteen and Sam is nine. Pastor Jim and Bobby are both considered to be uncles to the boys. No episode tag*****

Dad is on a hunting trip and they are stuck in an abandoned cabin in the backwoods of Bumfuck Nowhere in the middle of December. Dean knew this was a bad idea as soon as he saw the place. His baby brother is sensitive to the extreme cold and usually winds up sicker then a dog. Why his father didn't drop them off at Pastor Jim's on the drive out here is a complete mystery to him. He wishes he had---then he wouldn't be worried sick about Sammy.

The only saving grace about this dump is the huge king size bed in the middle of the downstairs. The loft was warmer but everything is down here--bathroom, well-stocked kitchen (for a change) and the a ginormous fireplace that was currently keeping them warm.

He had been thrilled when he realized there was electricity in the cabin courtesy of solar panels on the roof. It even had a TV with a working, hidden satellite dish that picked up a surprisingly large number of channels. Dean was starting to suspect that his Dad has spent time here before. The outside screamed "abandoned" but the inside says "in use".

Dean has been staring at the random patterns in the wooden beams above the bed. He turns his attention to Sammy when he hears his brother's soft whimpering. They've been laying on the bed for the past hour while Sam slept. His overly hot little brother is glued to his side--shivering. Meanwhile, Dean is gently rubbing random patterns along his brother's back. All too soon, he feels his feverish brother settle down again into (hopefully) a peaceful sleep. 

He can only pray that his father's hunt ends soon because if not then he'd be willing to disobey his father and call one of their uncles for help.

The end


	11. Snow

** _ Snow _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

He stares at the huge, white fluffy snowflakes as they drift down from the sky and thinks about how pretty the woods look covered in snow.

It'd be even prettier if Dean was still alive to watch it with him. But Dean would never see the snow again. He'd been too late to save his brother from the pack of werewolves that they had been hunting.

If Sam could still feel then he'd probably be upset over how fucked up their luck was. As it is, he stopped being able to feel anything about an hour ago, as he lay here--bleeding out into the pristine white snow.

Winter wonderland---so beautiful, Sam thinks as everything starts to fade away. He doesn't even try to fight to stay awake when he feels himself drifting towards his eternal slumber.

_Soon Dean.......wait for me.......you promised we'd go together........_

When he opens his eyes again; its to see his brother looking down at him as he feels Dean's fingers gently stroking through his hair.

"Hey ya Sammy......what took you so long little brother?"

the end

Episode tags 10-4 Paper Moon and 11-17 Red Meat


	12. Dragon

** _ Dragon _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

The mighty golden and green beast sits upon his mountain of rocks---bored out of his mind. How do they expect any of those stupid, stuck up naves to be worthy to ride his back?? Seriously---with his lineage! Alas, it seems all the elders expect him to choose from amongst the yearly batch of royal brats. NONE of those over privileged idiots will ever get within ten feet of him. They only care about the prestige that comes with him choosing one of them. He's seen it before---dragons that are neglected by their riders once the shine has worn off the 'new toy' aka dragon. He hates it when a fellow dragon settles instead of waiting to find the perfect rider for them.

Dean refuses to allow that to happen to him; so each year he sits here because he must but it doesn't mean he _has to pick_ a rider.

He sees his parents approaching and inwardly sighs. He knows what's coming his way. Dean watches as his mother gracefully lands nearby and assists his father as he dismounts. Within moments his mother shifts to her human form. It would be rude to remain within his scales when his mother has shifted---so before she gives him that look (you know the one); he also changes.

As a human, Dean has been told he is extremely handsome at nearly six foot two inches, with spiky reddish, blond hair and sparkling green eyes.

The now human man can't help but desire what his parents have---a true bond or soul mate. Mary has often told her sons (his younger brother Adam found his mate nearly a decade ago) how she knew John was meant to be hers. It's that kind of love that he wants to find. So he sits here each year waiting for his soul mate to arrive.

A loud commotion distracts Dean from his thoughts as he turns to focus on what caused it. _Lucifer Morningstar_\---he should have known. The young princeling is a major thorn in his scales. Dean starts to turn away in disgust when he spots the center of attention of Lucifer's anger. A teenage boy---all coltishly long limbs and shaggy golden, chestnut haired-- is desperately trying to pick up what appears to be his meager belongings but the angry, privileged Morningstar is taunting the youngster. He's screaming at the teen about watching where he's going and if he knows who he has injured just before he starts beating the youth. The man child just happens to look in the dragon's direction and his multifaceted, terrified teal, golden, green eyes send a quiet appeal for help. The dragon can no longer ignore the situation.

The boy is beautiful. Dean feels it the moment the teen looks at him----MATE. This is his rider, his one, his soul/true bond. Before he is consciously aware of it, Dean shifts back to his true form. The dragon steps between his chosen rider and his vicious attacker. The crowd goes quiet as the mighty golden, green dragon takes up a protective stance (full height--wings spread) in front of the boy.

"M-I-N-E!!!!!" he roars.

He's finally chosen his rider and the boy doesn't appear to be a royal brat either. Dean flashes his razor sharp teeth as he waits to see what Lucifer will decide.

TBC in the next chapter........Ash


	13. Ash

Continuation of the story Dragon......

** _ Ash _ **

** _ _ **

Lucifer refuses to back off and attempts to hit the terrified boy again. The royal prince is determined to punish the boy for accidentally bumping into him. The bully is determined to prove to everyone that he truly is the Devil of Denver as he continues his attack; only this time his focus is on the dragon before him.

Nobody in their right mind knowingly harms a claimed rider/mate of a dragon. It never ends well for the aggressor. Hence was the case this time. Dragons aren't known for given more then one warning. The dragon has no patience to play with his enemy right now before literally; lighting a fire under his ass!!

So Dean did what comes naturally to dragons and toasted the arrogant princeling into ash before turning to look at his mate. The smell of roasted meat fills the air as Lucifer's body smolders away to nothing. The former devil is now ashes in Avon!!

When he turned to find where his mate was; he discovered the boy being comforted by his mother and guarded by his father. Dean lowers his head to check his mate for injuries. As he leans in to inhale his rider's scent, the boy steps forward and wraps his arms around the dragon's neck.

"Thank you........you saved me." the teen's soft voice floats up to the dragon.

"Of course, that bastard should have been toasted years ago. I will always protect you Sammy."

Dean can feel his Sammy tense up for a moment before he hears, "H-h-how'd you k-k-know my name?"

Dean sees the smiles that dance across both of his parents faces. They understand what Sammy has yet to figure out. "Simple, because you're mine and I've been waiting for you. Dragons' always know who their soul mates are once they look them in the eye. I knew you as soon as you asked me for help."

Sammy's squeezes the dragon's neck a little tighter "Yours.......Dean, I'll always be yours!" and that's when Dean realized that Sammy felt it too. He knew who he was without being told---because his soul already recognize it's other half.

The end.

Note: Dean is a near immortal (its almost impossible to kill a dragon but it occasionally happens) shifter. His natural form is a dragon but he can shift to a human because he has a human parent. Some dragons are unable to shift forms.

Sam is a human teenager who lives in a nearby village. He was at the annual dragon riders festival for the first time when this story takes place.

By mating with a dragon or by becoming a rider; the human shares their dragon's immortality. If one of the pair dies; the other follows soon after.

Sam and Dean are unrelated.


	14. Overgrown

******Alternative story line from the show.****** 

** _ Overgrown _ **

** _ _ **

John Winchester can't believe this would ever be his life. Not after what happened to his beloved Mary and all the years that followed chasing after the thing that killed her. But here he sits; on the porch of his home, watching his children play in the overgrown grass of the front yard. Hard to believe this is real but all the proof he needs is right in front of him.

His thoughts drift back in time as the kids romp around in the overgrown grass that he neglected to cut last weekend. Maybe he can get Dean to do it....tell him its one of his chores now.

The memories float through his mind as he slowly sips on his coffee........

Little three year old Sammy has been sick for a while now. His poor baby boy had been diagnosed with asthma after suffering with smoke inhalation during the fire. Both his boys had spend a few weeks in the hospital after the fire that killed their mother. Dean had recovered, but baby Sammy had been permanently injured. Traveling around from one moldy motel room to another wasn't helping his boy either but he needed to get rid of the bastard that had murdered his wife.

John had become a hunter of all the things that go bump in the night and he knew he was dragging his boy into the life with him. At seven, Dean was already far older then his years and way too serious. His eldest hardly ever speaks to anyone--the only exception is Sammy. John constantly worries about his sons. It's because of this that he happens upon a pair of hunters named Bobby Singer and Bill Harvelle.

It was Bobby's salvage yard that he was directed to when the Impala needed some TLC. The gruff older man had taken a shine to his boys while he worked on his car and then at Bobby's garage for six months while Sammy got over a bad case of the flu. It was through Bobby that he met up with Bill and Ellen Harvelle.

John, Bobby and Bill joined forces--Bobby did most of the research while the other hunters completed the jobs. Ellen and Bobby took turns caring for his boys. Eventually, the Harvelle's offered John the apartment above the Roadhouse as a permanent address. He gladly took it and often worked in the bar or over in Bobby's garage when he wasn't hunting. Sammy's asthma calmed down after they settled in and Dean slowly let down the walls he had built around himself.

It was during those years that he finally tracked down the yellow eyed bastard that killed his beloved Mary and sent the son of a bitch back to Hell. Unfortunately, Bill had been seriously injured on that near fatal hunt.

John brought him back home but Bill was never able to hunt again. Eight months later, Bill died when a brawl broke out in the Roadhouse and a few hunters took out their dislike of one another inside the bar. When the smoke cleared, Bill and two others were dead; including the fucker who started the whole thing. Ellen was now a widow with a two year old little girl.

A year and a half after her husband's death--and after the demon had been forever banished; John and Ellen got married. John and the boys had moved into the Harvelle house and haven't looked back since.

So here he sits; their two year old daughter, Georgie Morgan Harvelle-Winchester, on his lap as he watches twelve year old Dean, eight year old Sammy, four year old Jo and his beautiful wife all play in the overgrown grass of their family home.

John just smiles as he sips his coffee, cuddles his little girl and enjoys spending a perfect autumn day with his family.

The end.

** _ _ **


	15. Legend

*** Story two of the series (Chapter 8--Frail was the beginning)***

** _ _ **

** _ Legend _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

Sam Winchester has always been an exceptionally bright kid. What most people didn't know about him was that he had a condition known as hyperthymesia. Now this isn't anything life threatening or harmful to his health. What it means is that Sam is able to remember almost everything he's every done, said, or encountered in vivid detail. He also has an autobiographical memory. He has complete recall over everything he's ever read, seen or glanced at. Dean thinks he's just smart but Sam learned about his condition when he was very young once he realized he really could remember their mother in precise, vivid details. A little research in the local library confirmed it. He never told his father or Dean because he was afraid they would think he was a freak.

The brothers were in-between hunts at the moment with no where special to go. Sam pointed out that they were only a few hours away from Bobby's or Jim's. After a few minutes of discussion, Dean asked him to see if it'd be okay with Bobby if they stayed a week or two. Baby need some TLC and now seemed like a good time to take care of her.

The old hunter had been gruff as always but both Winchesters could practically feel his need to have them visit in his voice. Dean told the old hunter what he wanted to do to the Impala and Bobby promised to get the parts ordered right away. A few hours later, the brothers were settled down in their room, getting ready for bed.

Sam was glad that Dean was going to be distracted with the Impala for a while. Lately his brother has been a little too possessive and protective of him. It would be nice just to get a little space between them. Besides, Bobby had some books in his library that he's been dying to read.

Bobby had told him he could read what ever he wanted as long as he didn't mess with his organizational system. Sam seriously doesn't know how Bobby ever finds anything because as far as he can tell there is no rhyme or reason to his bookshelves. Thank God he has a perfect memory or else he'd never be able to put the books back where they 'belonged'.

Several hours later, he looks up from the book on legends he is reading. He's half amazed and half terrified about what he's just learned. Apparently, the vamps and werewolves they've been hunting all their lives are actually not the true form of either monster. From what he can tell, blood drinking vamps and human heart eating wolves basically have a virus or illness that makes them that way. According to this book, real vampires can go out in the daytime, eat regular food, have heartbeats, are warm to the touch and don't need human blood to survive---they live off of animal blood!! Just like Lenore and her nest. No wonder she was able to resist his blood. Human blood makes natural vampires stronger but also can make them sick over time--turning them into what they hunt.

The same is apparently true for werewolves. The ancient tome he's been reading has several huge chapters dedicated to the "Legend of the True Werewolf" that blows everything they know out of the water. The book states that true or natural werewolves don't eat human hearts but do have larger then normal appetites and tend to eat large portions. These beings are able to shift at will into larger then average wolves but the pull is strongest during the lunar cycles end stage--or the full moon. The half crazed beasts they've been killing off are considered abominations and are actually hunted down by the natural wolves themselves. It seems that silver has no real affect on natural werewolves but can cause irritation over a prolonged exposure until a tolerance is built up. That same silver kills off the infected wolves. 

_Holy shit!!!!_

Another interesting fact to note, is that the natural vamps and wolves are born into their second natures. They can freaken _breed!!_ That means they've been living among humans for generations right under our noses......Holy fuck!! It seems that they also have the ability to turn humans---especially if they are their mate; otherwise the pack high alpha is the only one who can successfully turn someone. The monsters forms of vamps and wolves can also turn humans but those poor souls are doomed to be half breeds or 'the sick ones' and 'the unnatural ones' as the book refers to them. Sam is starting to suspect the book was written by a vamp and a werewolf because this information seems to be coming from a primary source and not from research.

As he reads, something starts to nag at the back of his conscious mind. Something about that last werewolf hunt in Nebraska. First, waking up several towns over with no real memory of how they got there but both of them losing about three days. Then the disappearance of Dean's ring only to have his brother start wearing it again three weeks later. On top of the fact that he's been more annoying protective then usual. And what is up with his sudden need to touch all the time?!?! Okay--he can admit, he likes the new touchy feely Dean. Sam hates his brother's 'no chick flick moments' rule.

It's not much really but some of the facts he's reading have him thinking about how weird Dean's been ever since that failed hunt over in Silver Creek a few months ago and he starts to put things into some semblance of order. The more he messes with the pieces the greater he's convinced that something happened to them---or specifically Dean. If only he could pull together all the details to make it all make sense.

The slamming of the back door pulls him away from his dark thoughts as he hears Bobby calling him for dinner. He'll figure it out eventually.......until then he'll just have to keep a closer eye on Dean.....and maybe Bobby too.....

The end for now---- until the next chapter---26 Dark

** _The Series:_ **

8 Frail

15 Legend

26 Dark

27 Coat

tag episode reference tie-in 2-3 Bloodlust


	16. Wild

** _ Wild _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

The Winchester brothers were driving back to the bunker after they had finished the job in Wyoming. They weren't in any rush at the moment and both the brother's were enjoying the journey. Dean had all the windows down in the Impala and the radio blasting on some classic rock station he had found.

Sam knew his brother was in a good mood when he heard Dean singing along to the song currently playing.

"I'm young, I'm wild and I'm freeeeeee......I've got the magic power of the musss-ic in meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....."

Dean glances over and smiles at him, totally relaxed and happy. The monster was dead----nobody got hurt and they could finally chalk one up in the win column. Sam can't help but smile back....dimples and all.

The end.

Song "Magic Power" by Triumph

Episode tag 13-5 Advanced Thanatology


	17. Ornament

** _ Ornament _ **

** _ _ **

Boxes, boxes, everywhere he looks, he's surrounded by fucken boxes. Bobby had helped them move most of the dangerous stuff out of the storage unit and to a much safer place. Everything that was left is currently being hauled to Bobby's to be stored in his basement. There is just too much shit to sort through and no time to do it right now. Maybe someday they'll finally catch a break and get some much needed downtime to sort through all this crap but right now they had work to do.........

_ Eight months later _

_ _

Why did they have to lose everyone they loved??? First their mother, then dad and now Jo and Ellen. When was it their turn to win....to take out large numbers of demons or those dick ass angels. Damn, it'd be nice to catch a break once in a while. Maybe this crazy ass plan to seal up Lucifer and prevent the apocalypse will work. Then again, he's still waiting for pigs to fly and hell to freeze over, so there's that.

Dean's rummaging around down in Bobby's basement looking for the tools he needs to fix the broken pipes in their bathroom when he sees a bunch of boxes neatly stacked under the stairs. It takes him a moment to remember what they were and where they came from. He moves closer to examine the box on top of the stack when suddenly it hits him. The writing on the nearest box confirms it. This is the stuff they dragged out of his father's storage bin several months ago after the demons and angels discovered John's stash at Castle Storage, unit 13. (_Yeah, nothing creepy about that!!_)

Dean runs his hands over the box he's pulled out from its place under the stairs. The ancient cardboard has his father's strong block print across the top---Sammy & Dean--1984-- with another's handwriting (_maybe mom's_) running diagonal along the bottom---Save, do not throw away!!!. The oldest Winchester can't resist looking to see what was so important that both his parents labeled this box worth keeping.

He takes the box over to the workbench and turns on the over head light before carefully opening the wilting container. The first thing he sees in an old shoe box which he removes before digging deeper. Under the old Nike box, he finds a sealed Ziploc bag with a small whitish outfit inside. His mother's beautiful penmanship (it matches the box) on an index card inside the bag simply states: _Dean and Sammy's Christening outfit---April 30th, 1979 & August 10th, 1983. _Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes--Dean needs to blink several times to clear the moisture away-- as he looks at the yellowing.....once white outfit.

On the bottom of the box, he finds several photo albums full of pictures from their life before the fire. One book is full of photos of his pregnant mother with the last few pages holding the first photos of baby Sam.

Now he's curious about what could possibly be inside the old shoe box. He carefully places the items aside as he moves the sneaker box (_huh....women's size eight_) onto the workbench and removes the top. Inside he finds a layer of decaying tissue paper that crumbles as he tries to remove it. Once the paper has been cleared he finally gets to see what treasure this old shoe box contains.

The hardened hunter is absolutely shocked by what he finds within the layers of decaying tissue paper. There, off to the left is the ornament he made for his mother when he was in preschool. He remembers decorating the egg carton piece with paint and glitter before adding a cotton ball inside to hold the 'gem' he glued on top. The glitter has faded, the paint is chipped and the plastic gem is showing it age but that doesn't matter. It's the fact that this managed to survive the fire and his father actually held on to it. Dean absently wipes away the tears that are streaming down his face as he looks at the old Christmas ornament.

On the other side of the box are two more ornaments---both are metal stamped trees that say **Baby's first Christmas. **One is wrapped in the frail paper with the date 1979 engraved onto it---obviously his---while the other is still inside it original packaging; having never been used. It's dated 1983---Sammy's.

He realizes that his mother must have had the second one made before she died. The boy inside him cries for how unfair it is that his brother has never had a proper Christmas----how Sam's precious little metal tree never got to hang during his first family holiday.

Fucken demons........douche bag angels.......He vows that this little tree will hang on their holiday pine this year---no matter who he has to kill to make it happen. _I swear we will have a real tree this time, store bought presents and all the trimmings---even if it's just a branch that we can hang Sammy's ornament on but it will happen. We will celebrate this year before we kick the devil's ass back to hell!!!_

And Dean has never broken a promise he's made to his little, pain in the ass brother.

The end

Episode tag 5-1 Sympathy for the Devil

& 5-10 Abandon All Hope


	18. Misfit

** _ Misfit _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

He's never been what you'd call a 'normal' person. He doesn't fit into the mold of what people expect once they get a good look at him---ok, he can be honest; once they get a good whiff of his scent. Nobody expects an omega to be six foot five inches tall and built like a linebacker. Sam has always known he was a freak of nature---an omega misfit. He's never fit the mold of a perfectly proportioned petite submissive (sickeningly) sweet omega. He wants to scream, rage and file a former protest over how screwed up his entire life has been. In fact he.......

A sudden stinging sensation echoes across the back of his head; cutting off his train of thought.

"I can hear you thinking....knock it the fuck off Sammy. You're not a misfit or a fucken freak. You're absolutely perfect, baby brother. So stop obsessing over that fucknut's stupid words and get some sleep already." And with that, his alpha wrapped him up in his arms before placing kisses to the ache in the back of his head.

Sam's inner turmoil quickly faded away as Dean's strong, muscular body molded itself to his back. He started to drift towards sleep as he let his brother's love wash over him. He might be a misfit but this outcast had a strong alpha who loved him just the way he was.....

The end.

Just a note.....if you're enjoying the stories---please send some love or kudos my way. TY


	19. Sling

** _ Sling _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

_Oh, Sammy........what have you done to yourself this time little brother?!?! _Dean wasn't liking what he was seeing. Sure, he was a demon now but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep tabs on his brother.

Said brother was currently looking a little worst for wear. If he had to guess; he'd say ole Sammy wasn't eating or sleeping. Dean thinks that right now a good stiff breeze would probably knock the kid on his ass. He knows how the bitch operates---he obsesses over a job until he's got it all figured out. How many cases did he run himself ragged trying to unravel the monster of the moment?? Then he'd come to him and say "So get this....." before rattling off some overly complicated explanation. The demon smirks as he thinks about how many times he's had to suffer through Sammy's ranting but if he's being honest he kinda misses it.

Unfortunately, it's not his pain in the ass little brother's gigantic brain that's got his full attention at the present. No that honor goes to the sling that is currently holding his right arm close to his gaunt frame. He'd heard about a case involving some lower level demons that his brother had been working on. His informant had neglected to mention that Sam had been touched--no make that seriously injured. That sling proves that Sam went to the hospital. Heads were going to roll.....nobody fucks with his baby boy.....N-O-B-O-D-Y!!!

Dean's face lights up with a devilishly wicked smile as he daydreams about how he's going to torture the stupid sonovbitches that dared to harm what was his. _They never fucken listen......what a bunch of dumb asses!! _ As soon as he realized that he was a Knight of Hell; he declared his Sammy under his protection. Sam was his king and Dean was going to see that his brother claimed his throne.

Until that happens, the knight will stand guard and protect his brother's back. Dean decides to stick around a little longer currently, just to make sure his boy gets back to the bunker before he finds those responsible for injuring Sam.

The blade is just as eager as the demon to shed blood...._soon we'll get to play........_

The End

Episode tags 10-1 Black

and 10-2 Reichenbach

** _ _ **


	20. Trend

** _ Trend _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

They'd been at the library for what seemed like years when Dean heard the words he'd been praying for Sam to utter for the past few hours. Three little words that meant they could get out of the stuffy, moldy paper filled brick building. _Oh thank you Chuck......._

"So get this.......there seems to be a trend here. The killings in this town go back at least two hundred years. According to what I've been reading it started somewhere around March of 1819......"

Dean nods and grunts in the appropriate places but he's really just hoping his brainiac little brother will get to the point so that they can get out of here because he's ready to hit the diner for a nice juicy bacon double cheeseburger and some pie. _Oh for the love of Chuck........_

The end

Any episode......universal tag


	21. Treasure

** _ Treasure _ **

There are very few things in this world that Dean considers to be important. First and foremost is Sam. He'd do anything to protect his brother from everything that's out there. His baby brother is his number one priority--period.

After Sammy comes his Baby. The Impala has always been a part of his life. Some of his earliest memories involve the sleek black beauty. Dean's so attached to his car that he's rebuild her from the frame up twice. Once after they had a bad accident when they were teens and their father had lost control during an ice storm. Then again after they had been t-boned by a possessed truck driver.

The last item on the short list of important things would have to be the friends and family they've been fortunate enough to surround themselves with over the years. Each person has helped to shape him into the man he is today. But if you were to ask him what his greatest treasure was.....well, that could only be one possible item.

Most people would think a seasoned hunter such as himself would name a favorite gun or perhaps his father's much beloved barb wired covered bat, Lucille but no, Dean has something much better then that. If you were to ask him, his answer would be simple. Dean's most treasured item is the amulet that his baby brother gave to him back in 1991 when Sammy was eight and he was almost twelve. It was the last real-ish Christmas they had as a family (minus Dad) before Sammy was introduced to the harsh reality of what was really out there.

That amulet means everything to him---Sammy gave it to him. It means love, family and protection. It's a small piece of home that he can always carry with him. He treasures it simply because he has it when his brother isn't around. The heavy bronze figure is a small reminder that lets him know that his baby brother loves him; every single day he wears it reinforces that bond.

Dean's left hand absently reaches up to touch the amulet nestled against his chest as he cruises down the highway towards Bobby's house while Sam sits off to his right gazing out the window. The windows in his Baby are rolled down, the music is loud and his brother is safe. The older man smiles and thinks...._Life doesn't get much better then this......._

The End

Episode tag 3-8 A Very Supernatural Christmas


	22. Ghost

** _ Ghost _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

The hunter sits on the porch of their cabin sipping at his lukewarm beer as he watches the sun set over the water. He likes to spend his days fishing down by the lake with his baby brother. No more jobs for them---they are officially retired and have been for many years. Their last case had been full of hardships; his Baby had been destroyed beyond repair and Sammy had been permanently injured. He hadn't faired too well either coming out of a three month coma with a traumatic brain injury but that was nearly forty years ago and life's good now.

Dean is always amazed that they managed to survive long enough to have this all these years......a cabin by the lake with out a monster, demon or fugly in sight. Just him and Sammy with endless days of fishing, star gazing, grilling burgers, eating pie and sipping beer to occupy their days. Good times!!

Off in the distance the angel Castiel silently watches over the elderly, retired hunter. He knows it won't be long now. As he stands under the old maple tree he sees Sam turn his head in his direction to stare right at him. The young man smiles at the angel before once again turning his attention to his older brother.

Castiel knows that if Sam's ghost is here with Dean, then his last living friend isn't long for this world. He watches as the old hunter says something to his brother's ghost. He hears the brother's laughter echoing across the yard; reverbing through the serenity of the surrounding lake and forest. Sam once again glances over at him before he stands up from his chair on the porch, extending his hand to his brother. Cas observes, from his hiding spot, with great sorrow as Dean accepts the offered hand and gets up from his seat.

The brother's Winchester leave the cabin together, get into Dean's Baby and drive off to one last adventure. Up on the porch the body of eighty year old Dean Winchester slowly loses it's grip on his bottle of lukewarm beer as the moon and stars awaken to announce the night.

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

The End

***Damn it......I made myself cry. I hate it when that happens.....{{sniffle, sniffle, sigh}}***

Season 15 episode 20 (final episode) End of Days--The Final Ride of the Winchesters

(Ok, I made this up but I kinda like it. Plus it's the name of one of my other stories!!)


	23. Ancient

** _ Ancient _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

In today's society, most humans would consider her to be a classic. Her sleek, glossy lines showing off her unblemished body. The hum of her .427 cubic inch engine that still purrs thanks to Dean's loving devotion. Both of her boys love her, talk to her and take fantastic care of her. Even Sam has become an adapt mechanic over the years. She is in pristine condition considering her age and mileage.

Hearing the ignorant teens calling her an ancient, antiquated piece of junk just pisses her off. She's tempted to run the band of punks over but then she'd have to let her boys know of her existence within the body of the 1967 Impala. While she's positive her boys would be overjoyed to learn that their 'home on wheels' was a living, sentient entity; she'd rather not take the chance just in case she's wrong.

Mary Campbell Winchester swore to herself to watch over her sons after what that yellow eyed bastard did to her family and that's what the former huntress is determined to continue to do. She'll just have to make sure to swerve in the general direction of those ignorant teens once her boys are safely within her arms. After all, she's a classic car and not an ancient rust bucket!! _Stupid ignorant idjits!!_

The End

Episode 11-4 Baby

** _ _ **


	24. Dizzy

** _ Dizzy _ **

** _ _ **

His brother has been in over protective mode ever since he realized what was going on and it's only getting worst. The hovering, endless nagging and....well, mother henning normally would be driving him a little crazy by now but this situation isn't exactly normal.

In fact the only reason he isn't locked down in the bunker right now is because Dean is afraid that he'll take a turn for the worst while he's out on a case. Alright, technically this isn't a case per se but they need to find Kevin. So here he is stuck in the Two Rivers Hotel & Casino on Route 34 in Colorado while Dean chases down leads.

Normally, he'd be at the library or on his lap top hunting up information about the job. In fact he wants to help but he's been so sick from the trials that he's barely functioning most days.

Dean left a while ago to go to the Two Rivers Tribal Museum and Trading Post on the other side of town while he was so dizzy that he could barely sit up. His brother told him to rest and he did.....he's pretty sure he did......but now he wants to help and he will....just as soon as the room stops spinning counter clockwise and the walls stop dancing around. Then he'll get up and follow the manager just like he told his older brother he would do. Any minute now......

Sam manages to make it down the hallway, find the room with the books and backtrack to their room before the world once again tilts sideways. He needs his brother...._gotta call De......._

Lights swirl around his head...... the walls are melting.....

_ 'm dizzy.......Deeeeeeeeeeeeeee........ _then everything collapses around him into darkness.......

The End

Episode tag 8-21 The Great Escapist


	25. Tasty

** _ Tasty _ **

** _ _ **

Late at night inside the bunker has become one of his favorite moments in time. He never thought he'd get the opportunity to live above world again but Dean had offered him a way out of purgatory and the vamp was willing to give civilian life another chance. Who would have thought a monster and a hunter could be brothers but that's what they've become. Brothers formed in battle and united by the desire to survive. Benny's willing to follow the 'rules' that Sam set down in order to remain close to Dean. He owes his brother for this second chance.

Its funny how neither Winchester brother recognized him or realized that they had met years before. Of course they knew him as Eli then and part of Lenore's nest. Plus it has been years in between then and now. Though sometimes he suspects that Sam is suspicious or does remembers but as of yet he hasn't said anything. Speaking of Sam......

The vamp's mouth waters while his fangs descend as he thinks of the younger hunter. Sam has the most divine, tasty blood he's ever had the pleasure of drinking. Dean went to bed hours ago and he knows that Sam is passed out in the library. Time for a little snack and right now he's thirsty for Sam's blood.

The vamp laughs as he thinks about how little the brothers really know about vampires and their ability to feed from live donors. If the Winchester really understood how a vamp can feed off of humans; alter their memories then heal over the puncture wounds to the point that there isn't a mark left behind--only smooth, unblemished skin. Tonight he drinks from Sam.....tomorrow he'll dine off of Dean. _Oh yes, I'm so glad I took Dean up on his offer to escape. Home sweet home!!!_

The End

Episode tags:

2-3 Bloodlust,

8- 5 Blood Brother,

8-9 Citizen Fang

& 8-19 Taxi Driver


	26. Dark

***Story three of the series. It is also longer then a drabble, moment in time or quickie read......totally _not sorry_.***

** _ Dark _ **

Darkness.......its all around him---pulling him down----drowning him in inky pools of nothingness......he drifts, alone in the never-ending tides.....alone......._DEEEEEAAANNNNNNNN_......

When Sam opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the inky, blackness surrounding him. Slowly, he comes to recognize the deep, dark shadows are really just the bookcase and dresser in their room at Bobby's house. Then he starts to panic----how did he get here??? Last thing he remembers is hunting down a wendigo with Dean over in Blackwater, Colorado. How then did they wind up at Bobby's----did he get hurt??

Sam is laying perfectly still on his right side. His brain is slowly, painstakingly trying to piece together what happened. But he's drawing a blank and that frightens him more then just about anything because it's never happened to him before. Not with his near perfect memory. 

That is why it takes him longer then it should to realize that he can see very clearly in the extremely dark bedroom. He's been staring at the dresser and just now realized he can read the title of the book laying on top of Dean's Zeppelin shirt. _Huh?!?! How is that possible, it's pitch black in here!!_

As he starts to become more aware of his surroundings, he notices other little things too. He hears Bobby moving around the kitchen, cooking up a roast with potatoes, carrots and steamed green beans. The tell tale sounds of lettuce being torn apart for a salad. He can smell the mouthwatering aroma of the food cooking up here in their room---its as if he's standing in the kitchen!! _How is that possible......_

Then he becomes aware of the male body that has him pulled up close---his chest to Sam's back--while the man's arm is wrapped around his very naked stomach. The familiar smells of leather and the forest assaults his sinuses but at the moment he's too overwhelmed to register what it all means. All of these little things make themselves known to Sam before he realizes one more very important thing. He has no idea how it happened or who he managed to sneak past both his brother and Bobby but somehow...someway, he has hooked up----and with a male too!! His heart starts to race as panic sets in.....

Sam tries to move away from the unknown male behind him when he feels the shooting pain race it's way up his spine. Something is wedged in his over sensitive and very sore anus--something that's not ready to come out because it appears to be stuck!! His ass is burning too. Sam feels himself whimpering because of the discomfort he's in. His unknown guest's arm tightens up around his waist and that's when he realizes that he has that guys exceptionally huge dick still stuck up his ass. Sam starts to panic a little more and his chest tightens as his breath burns down his tighten throat.

Sam feels like he's stuffed to the gills when his brain finally figures out what's happening. Between the shock of feeling the man suddenly cuming inside of him to the fact that they are somehow locked together; Sam panics more. _Can't breathe....._He unintentionally starts to whimper and whine louder. He's overwhelmed with the smells coming off of the man--leather, gun oil, gasoline, being deep within the forest on a warm summer's day......_safe, home, mate......WHAT???_

Its then that his mind starts to finally fill in the missing pieces....

_The wendigo hunt had been a success. They managed to find some survivors and kill the damn thing. Win-win. Best part was, Dean let him drive the Impala and told him to head for Bobby's. It'd been a while since they'd been there. Sam's almost in shock over the fact that Dean's allowing him to drive his Baby. _

His mind skips the drive and the first two days of their stay. It isn't until the night of the full moon that things turned dark and ugly.

_He's looking for his brother in the yard when he sees not only Dean but Bobby near the forest's edge behind the old red barn on the back end of the property. What he sees next shocks him. One minute his brother is standing under a tree and less then a moment later he see a huge beast where his brother just was. Dean was a werewolf!!! And so is Bobby!!! His entire family---monsters!!! Or are they?? He recalls reading about how some wolves and vamps had a virus that made them monsters.....what was that chapter......"Legend of the True Werewolf". Sam doesn't have time to sort all of it out now....his mind can't deviate natural from supernatural werewolf right now as he finds himself staring at two huge wolves---the golden tinted wolf (must be Dean) and a solid grey wolf (Bobby). _

_ Sam's a trained hunter; he's faced down demons for fuck's sake but seeing his family this way terrifies him down to his soul. Less then two minutes later he's running for his life because no matter what; he's not staying here any longer. Logic told him to slowly back away and he did--until Dean looked him in the eye and howled. Then he freaked out and ran back to the house--back to what little protection it could offer. Normally, he would be reaching for the silver buck shot but even though they were wolves now; it was still his brother and father/uncle. In the morning he was leaving and never coming back---maybe it's time to finish school._

_ Sam makes it into the house but didn't take into account that Rumsfeld has a doggie door. Before he knows it he's being tackled by a huge golden wolf. The beast manages to bite down on his left hip--breaking the skin as his sharp teeth sink into his tender skin. Unable to stop his decent, Sam hits his head on the edge of the coffee table. One of his last conscious thoughts before the darkness claims him is hearing his brother growl and the word "MINE!!" echoing through his head._

And that was all she wrote until now---when he awoke surrounded by the dark but yet able to see everything clearly. Sam's mind is slowly piecing it all together as he rests in the pitch dark room, laying on his right hand side, with somebody's dick wedged up his ass. _Dean's gonna be pissed when he.....wait, why should his brother care who he sleeps with?!? _ He's so focused on the strange sensation of having his v-card punched by this unknown person that he ignores the tingling in his left hip where the wolf----no Dean--had bitten him. He absently rubs at the silvery scar as he ponders his next move.

Sam's mind flashes back to that last moment---the wolf, getting bitten....banging his head. He slowly raises his left hand to search his head for the spot where he hit it and comes up empty--nothing, no bandage or knot on his head. Sam is confused by this---shouldn't there be some sort of mark from where he hit the table?? He lowers his hand back to his tingling hip.

The arm around him pulls him in closer as he hears the one voice he didn't expect to hear, "....'ammy, stop thinking so loud......I can hear you in my sleep. We'll be tied together for at least another half hour or so..... so go back to sleep, Baby Boy."

HOLY FUCK----"D'n???" _What!!! How!!! WHY????_

Dean sighs. Well, seem like they weren't going to get anymore sleep now. "Hummm, yeah little brother, it's me. How are you feeling?? Your head healed up right away but you were still pretty out of it. You're not feeling sick or anything are you?? Bobby said that sometimes the change can make you ill for a while and you've already been out of it for a few days now."

"Change?? Dean, what happened?? How are we 'tied' together...and more importantly did we...ummmm...is that....._shit....."_

Sam swears he can hear Bobby grumbling about idjits and stupid ass stubborn Winchesters all the way in their room. But that's not possible. Bobby's downstairs---isn't he??

"Ummm....yeah it is.....Sorry Sweetling, but my knot's still pretty big and we're stuck together. I couldn't wait any longer Sammy.......I fought it has long as I could but we needed to finish our claim."

_Claim......what....who the fuck is 'we'???_ Once again he can feel his chest tightening as his panic flairs back up a notch towards full blown mode.

_ "_ Breathe little brother....just like me.....in......out..... That's it baby....nice and slow" Sam automatically listens to his brother's voice and he starts to feel the knot in his chest loosen up. _Slowly in......slowly out......I can do this......_

"Hey, you remember that hunt around eight months ago in Silver Creek, Nebraska?" he can feel Dean's hand gently stroking his stomach as he continues talking.

"You mean that messed up job that turned out to be a bust?? The one where we both seemed to lose a few days time?? The one where I was sick for like two weeks?? That hunt Dean??"

Dean smirks into his brother's hair as he inhales deeply.....pulp, ink, the underlying sweetness of peaches---_mine....mate....omega.....ours to protect!! _ "Yeah, that's the one Sammy. Well it turns out that they are some different species of werewolf out there---not like the unnatural ones we hunt. That bar owner---Gary; he's the alpha and he turned me into one of them that night. Seems he recognized the Impala---fuck Sammy, that bastard knew dad. Apparently, our old man had been a wolf for years without us knowing. Bobby found out and gave dad a pack to call home. Seems our favorite gruff old hunter has been hiding a huge secret; seeing how he's the high alpha around here. We're now officially part of the Sioux Falls pack too."

" I know all about natural werewolves and vamps Dean!! What's this have to do with us being.....ummmm....._fuck!!_" Heat washes over Sam's body has he feels himself blushing from head to toe. _Jesus, it's like he's a freaken teenager all over again----he can't seem to control anything his body is doing right now, _Sam's mind can't seem to focus while Dean's hands rub along his abdomen, thighs and hips. He can feel himself getting hard. Sam's hyper aware of his older big brother's body inside of him and behind him.

Dean can't help but run his hands along his brother's lean, long frame.....he's found himself a beautiful mate. The wolf inside of him smiles as he thinks about what they're talking about. _Of course my brother would know that---fucken geeky college boy!! _Dean muses with a smirk on his face as he leans forward to catch a whiff of his mate's scent. _That's my boy!!_

Sam shivers as he feels his brother licking his neck, right behind his left ear. "That still doesn't explain why your dicks stuck up my ass Dean.....I'm not bi.....I only like girls!! SO how the fuck did we wind up like this???" Sam tries once again to get away by wiggling forward--away from his brother's warm, cozy body but the only thing that happens (besides a strange tugging impression around his rim) is his brother cuming once again in his ass while he pulls him back against his chest. Sam whimpers at the strange sensation as his anal cavity is being filled once again but finds himself oddly enjoying it too.

He feels his brother lightly caressing small circles into his stomach while he places feathery kisses down the left side of his neck. Sam can't help but arch his neck to give Dean better access. "Simple Sammy---we're mates. Doesn't matter if you like guys or not. We were meant to be together---I'm the only person who will ever fuck you again baby. I'm an alpha and you're my omega."

Dean continues his tender assault on Sam's neck. Between the kisses, the alpha offers the explanations. "I mated you last night Sammy....my wolf staked his claim and there's no going back now Sweetheart. Every wolf out there will know you're mine. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to be fully coherent but a few rouge alphas caught wind of your scent and tried to get to you. I couldn't let that happen. You've been mine since the first moment dad placed you in my arms when you were less then a day old."

"Other alpha's or wolves might want you or try to force themselves on you but you're **_mine_** and we belong to Bobby's pack now. Nobody messes with High Alpha Bobby or his family. As for you.....male omega's are extremely rare Sammy.......Bobby says there has only been about ten born in the last two years. By claiming you and Bobby declaring you his son; you're protected where ever we go. As of right now, you're no longer just a Winchester. Bobby's got the paperwork drawn up declaring you Sam Singer Winchester--his mated son. Nobody in the shifter community will hurt you because you're off limits and even God won't be able to save them if they try anything. Our pack is fucken huge Sammy.......you have no idea of how many people are in our family now----Jody, Ellen, Ash, Jo, Rufus.....just to name a few."

Oddly enough; this new information is rather comforting to him along with this strange situation of being 'full' and everything he's ever read help him to accept what has happened to him---to them. The oddest feeling of contentment washes over the newly born omega as he gradually accepts what has come to pass.

"Maybe we need to send that Gary guy a fruit basket or something..." the omega mumbles as he snuggles back into his mates embrace.

He feels Deans laughter rumbling against his back and can hear Bobby saying from downstairs "Already taken care of son....and I sent him some really nice porterhouse steaks. Now get your asses down here and eat. Foods just about ready!!"

It's funny; human life is indeed a frail and fragile thing but a wolves' life is a whole new world of extraordinary experiences. Starting with his new found senses--sight, hearing, his sensitivity to Dean's caresses and kisses on his neck. Sam finds himself practically purring in his brothers embrace.

Upstairs, in the darkness of their shared room, the Winchester boys close their eyes and rest a little more--waiting for Dean's knot to deflate enough to allow them to separate so that they can join their 'father' for a family dinner.

The end for the moment...the final chapter Coat is next......

** _The Series:_ **

8 Frail

15 Legend

26 Dark

27 Coat

Authoress NOTE:

In case you're wondering why Sam wasn't changed in Frail--two(ish) simple reasons:

**First, Gary didn't know that Sam & Dean are brothers---aka; that _both _are John's sons.

**Second, he sensed that Dean was the leader--the dominate in the relationship or the alpha. Gary realized that Sam was the gentler of the two by nature or the natural submissive (most likely a beta---not a threat).

**Third, being a wolf means protecting the weaker--non threatening members---the mates (any designation), omegas, the young and the elderly. Though this technically has nothing to do with why he protected Sam instead of changing him too.

So Gary had the members of his pack drug Sam (who he thought was truly a _partner _and not Dean's brother) to keep him out of their way while he planned his ambush of Dean. Later they drove the boys away from their town and set them up in an old cabin. The drugs messed up Sam's sense of time and how long the boys were really there. Poor Sam had a bad reaction to the drugs in his system and was feverish/half unconscious and delusional while Dean went through the change to become a wolf. Gary might have wanted revenge but he didn't leave Dean alone through his transition. Instead he made sure the new wolf understood his place in the world--the rules if you will--and helped to care for Sam before leaving both of them alone. It had been easy to convince Sam that he had been very sick and that they had been holed up in the out of the way cabin but it still didn't account for all of the days they had been off the grid. Fortunately, with his mind still muddled, Sam didn't push the point with his brother. Before leaving them, Gary also told Dean that Bobby was expecting them soon.

The only reason high alpha Gary let Dean live was because of his friendship with (and respect for) Bobby----a wolf with a higher rank then him. Bobby would have put a stop to things if he had caught wind of Gary's agenda. Hell, the old hunter almost killed the other wolf when he found out what had happened to both of **_'his boys'_**. In the end it all worked out. Bobby now has an heir (Dean) and a son (Sam). The old hunter can now better protect the boys while educating them about how the world really works and what's truly a monster.

Episode tag 1-2 wendigo

2-3 Bloodlust

Please let me know if this is any good.....kudos makes the muse happy (and means she leaves my dark chocolate stash alone!)

Remember.....as the authoress, I have creative license and can take liberties with the timeline......just saying :-))


	27. Coat

***Final story of the series....and a bonus. This was originally a trilogy but this prompt got me thinking.....Enjoy!!***

** _ Coat _ **

** _ or _ **

** _ A New Coat for Sammy _ **

It's been almost six months since his brother claimed him and made him into a werewolf. Too much has happened between then and now. Sam has resisted as much as he could. He's lost track of how many times he's heard Bobby muttering about 'stupid, stubborn ass Winchesters' or 'fucken idjits---both of 'em!!'

While Dean took right away to being a wolf; especially once he found out that many of their friends---Bobby, Pastor Jim, Caleb, Joshua.....Shit even Ellen, Jody, Ash and Jo---were all werewolves too. Dean was as happy as a bee in a honey bath to have so many family members now. His brother should have been angry at being forced to become a monster but instead Dean had embraced it with open arms.

Sam....not so much. He fought against it with everything he had. He hated the way everyone treated him like he was made of glass or something. He's not some frail little human anymore!! All the molly-coddling was driving him nuts. Dean wouldn't let him do things; Bobby was always making sure he had anything he needed--or wanted. The whole freaken town acted like he was the eighth wonder of the world and have placed him on a fucken pedestal. Fuck, even Jo treated him like he was a wobbly toddler instead of a grown man. Enough already!!

(To be fair, Ash finds the whole situation amusing and Pastor Jim cautioned Sam to be patient with his new extended family.)

It was Ellen (Bobby's mate--who knew?!?!) that gave him the talk about each sub-designation; High Alpha, alpha-heir, alpha, sub- alpha, beta, and omega. It figures he'd have to be some rare and 'precious' male omega. _Fan-fucken-tastic!!_

It was no coincidence that Bobby just happened to get that new book of lore that so explicitly explained everything there is to know about natural shifters and vampires. Nope, the crafty old bastard had purposely left it out for him to find and read. It had been Bobby's subtle way of introducing Sam to his soon to be new way of life.

On the other side of the coin, Dean had recognized Sam has his mate as soon as his transformation had finished---it was why he had been acting the way he had. Sam's running that night had made the alpha wolf's side think that their mate was testing him---that Sam had initiated the mating dance. he thought Sam was playing hard to get. It's why his brother had given chase, bitten and claimed him. _Shitty Winchester luck....._

It was also shortly after Sam's own transformation that the boys found out the true extent of Gary's actions. Sam and Dean had discovered exactly how 'grateful' their alpha father had been to Gary for turning Dean against his will. Bobby actually went after his 'friend' and put him in his place for overstepping. The whole shifter community was well aware of who protected the Winchester brothers and what would happen to anyone who intentionally hurt either boy. Bobby couldn't do anything to stop John's fate but he had made it clear that John's young son's were _his family_ and under the Sioux Falls packs protection. And every shifter knows that you don't piss off Bobby Singer. The man controls the entire mid-western territory of the United States---he was a powerful ally or a terrifying enemy. There was a reason the brothers usually hunted on those grounds.

It turns out Bobby had been considering telling the boys and asking them if they wanted to become shifters. He considered them to be his sons and had wanted an heir for the pack. Plus, Ellen had been on his ass for years to do it; especially after John managed to get himself turned by the same wolf. To her it made perfect sense. The couple had two children but Bobby wasn't Ash or Jo's birth father. (Plus neither wolf was a strong enough alpha.)

Once John was gone, Bobby made it clear that Sam and Dean were his chosen family---he made sure the community knew that he planned on inviting them to become wolves. Stupid Gary messed up his plans and had paid dearly for his need for revenge. (Bobby turned the former alpha into dog meat instead of sending him the steaks he had made mention of....nobody touches his boys!! An example needed to be made of the former high alpha.)

None of this helped Sam with his current situation. Unfortunately, there is only so much resistance and stubbornness that anyone is willing to take---especially Dean and Bobby. Both insisted that he needed to shift---Sam kept refusing and fighting his omega instincts. Until tonight that is.....his High Alpha commanded that he shift with the moon rise. Period. End of argument.

That's how Sam found himself out in the clearing (deep within the woods--behind Bobby's house) shifting for the first time. He can feel Dean's quiet encouraging words in his head. (Seems mates are able to bond and that means silent, mental conversations--regardless of form.)

**_Its gonna be alright Sweetheart----just relax, breathe, and let it happen._**

Seeing as he has no choice he stops fighting the pull of the wolf and lets the change occur. Sam feels every stretch, pull and tug on his body as the human morphs into the wolf. There's some mild pain but mostly he just feels tired...almost like he's run twenty miles. He's panting, laying on his side when his conscious mind comes back on line.

"My God Sweetling-----Sammy I wish you could see how beautiful you are love. Your coat is amazing---Fuck Sammy, not only are you an omega but you're also a red wolf!!"

Multifaceted teal golden hazel eyes stare across to his mate's face as he struggles to stand for the first time on four paws. Once he's up, a flash catches his attention.

**_Deeeeeeeeeee......._**

"Not sorry Sammy.....I'm going get this printed out and hang it in our cabin. I told you---red coat Sammy and fucken gorgeous!!" 

Less then ten minutes later, the red and golden wolves join the rest of their pack to run, hunt and play under the moonlight.

Until we met again-----

This is the final story in the series.

** _The Series:_ **

8 Frail

15 Legend

26 Dark

27 Coat

No episode tags......stand alone but takes place approximately at the end of second season----before the two part final.

How much fun would the show have been if this was the world the boys lived in?!?!?! Just a thought to mull over......


	28. Ride

** _ Ride _ **

** **

** **

It was a beautiful night with the stars bright and clear in the Montana sky. The Winchester brothers are sitting upon her hood, sipping beer while they watch the twinkling sky above them. Its been too long since they've been able to find an empty field, relax and just stargaze.

The night slips away towards dawn before her boys decide to move on. Her engines been cool for a while now but she won't let that stop her from firing right up on the first turn of the key. Dean keeps her in tip top shape-- she's always ready to give her beloved boys a ride to their next adventure or a ride to safety when they're both hurt and bleeding. She will always protect her boys; the same way they take care of her.

The sleek, black beauty purrs to life as Dean gently engages the key and lightly nudges the gas pedal. He waits a few minutes to allow her engine to heat up before shifting gears and applying the gas. She can't help herself as her 427 cu. in. motor roars to life. She finds The Eagles _Life in the Fast Lane_ on an almost out of range radio station. Baby boosts the signal to get the song to tune in clearer. She's rewarded when she hears both of her boys singing along to the radio.

They enter the old, back county road moments later. Dean gives her more gas and soon they are sailing across the asphalt heading towards home. She'll always make sure her boys have a safe ride back because she knows they'll take care of her once they reach their destination. She raised both of them; protecting, sheltering and caring for them ever since John placed Dean's car seat on her back bench and she will continue to do so until the day she dies. But knowing her boys that will never happen.

The End

Episode tag 11-4 Baby


	29. Injured

** _ Injured _ **

** **

** **

Every time Sammy is sick or injured he loses his shit. This occasion is no different. Only difference is---this time he only has himself to hold culpable. No monster of the week is to blame for Sam's current stay at the hospital. Nope, that honor belongs to him and him alone.

He shouldn't give a shit about anything.....the Mark of Cain ensures that. Well, that and the fact that he was now a Knight of Hell......Metatron saw to that when he killed off his soul. Dean's not sure if he should hunt the fucker down and kill him or thank him. Assassinating him would be way more fun!!

He wants to protect his baby brother from all the ugliness out in the universe. Unfortunately, that's not going to help Sam out right now. His little brother had been kidnapped and tortured by that fucken vengeful asshat, Cole Trenton. If he had been doing his job, then Sammy wouldn't of been taken and injured. He told Cole to go ahead and shoot Sammy but he knew the fucker didn't have it in him. If he had, well, then he'd be with his King right now over throwing Hell. So, he's just gonna have to wait a little longer for his sovereign to arise.

At this moment, Sam is the only human he feels anything for; the sole being this Knight is willing to kill for---no questions asked and free of charge. He's going to enjoy tearing that fucken bastard apart.......just as soon as Sam gets better. So for now, he'll stand guard over his baby brother until he's confident that he's healed enough to go back to the bunker and rest.

Soon he'll get his revenge on everyone who has ever dared to injure, touch or fuck with his Sammy. He might be a Knight of Hell but he's still Sam's big brother and that always comes first.

_ Fuck Crowley and his plans for me......_

The End

Episode tag 10-1 Black

& 10-2 Reichenbach


	30. Catch

***I watched the tagged episode to make this realistic---only thing I did was make myself cry. I'm so not doing this right.....please send love (and chocolate).****

** _ Catch _ **

It was a beautiful day in the park; perfect for a game of catch with his boys. Nine year old Dean and five year old Sammy were currently running around on the playground; just boys being boys. He watched as Dean finally started to relax enough to just be a kid. Bobby can't help but feel protective of his boys. They rarely ever get to be this carefree. The old hunter watches as little Sammy has no problems begging Dean to push him on the swings.

"Make me fly De!!" The giggling, shaggy haired youngster shouts. Bobby watches as Dean does his damnedest to grant Sam's wish. He could hear the boys laughter across the entire play area as he sits on the bench watching them. The gloves and ball would have to wait a little longer to be used but he didn't mind hanging around until Dean was ready to play.

He was determined to teach the snot nosed little jerk how to be a child. The old hunter smiles; how many times has he heard Sam call his older brother a jerk when he's mad.

Nope, today was for good ole fashion fun--no one was going to handle a gun on his watch. These boys should be enjoying their childhood; not becoming John's perfect little soldiers!!

Yep, it was a perfect afternoon and he swore that his boys would have more days like today--even if he had to murder their pig-headed father and forge the paperwork that gave him guardianship himself!!

The End

Episode tag 7-10 Death's Door


	31. Ripe

*****Happy Halloween*****

** _ Ripe _ **

_ They were running as fast as humanly possible across a field full of over ripe, moldy pumpkins. The man without a head was gaining ground on them. Sam stumbled and crashed into Dean........._

** _Twenty-four hours ago........_ **

Werewolves, almost full moons and a job gone sideways always take their toll. The brothers were still shaking their heads over their near miss with death. Thank Chuck that Sam was a damn good shot with his off hand or else they'd both be dead right now instead of banged up.

Dean's head was still thumping painfully behind his eyes two days after they finished the job. He'd been taken out and slammed around by a werewolf who thought he was the world wrestling heavy weight champion. The doctor said he had a grade two concussion.

The wolf had done quite a number on his baby brother too. Poor Sam hadn't faired much better with a dislocated right shoulder and a broken right wrist. Sam had been beaten pretty bad as the wolf threw him around too but at least he was alive. Both boys were bloodied, beaten and bruised. The ER doctor had tried to get them to stay but they had signed out AMA as soon as Sammy's wrist and shoulder had been attended to.

They spent that first night a few towns over resting and recovering. Dean had become restless during the second day and they decided to pack up and leave. After driving throughout the night, the boys had stopped in a crappy motel in the middle of nowhere Nebraska. A couple of quick showers later, they were down at the local greasy spoon enjoying a meal. Dean had his usual; a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions while Sam went for a grilled tomato bacon cheese sandwich with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. After they finished their late dinner, Dean indulged in a slice of triple berry pie that Sam swiped a few spoonfuls of before they headed back to the motel.

The Winchesters finished off their night with a beer for Sam and a few shots of Jack for Dean before popping a couple aspirins each and going to bed.

** _Now_ **

** **

They were running as fast as humanly possible across a field full of over ripe, moldy pumpkins. The man without a head was gaining ground on them. Sam stumbled and crashed into Dean causing both brothers to fall onto the moon lit field.

The older Winchester was the first to recover. He grabbed Sam, yanked him up and shoved him in front of himself as they started to run again.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground were getting louder, indicating that the Headless Horseman was quickly catching up to them. There was a full moon tonight and it was taunting them too. Had it really only been a few hours since they took out that werewolf?? Where did this headless dude come from??

Stupid Winchester luck is the only reason the brothers find themselves running through an over ripe field full of moldy, muddy pumpkins during the full moon on Halloween.

Everywhere he looks, there is nothing but shadows and pumpkins. The field is endless with no escape in sight. It feels like they've been running for hours upon hours; somehow without stumbling across his Baby. _How is that even possible?!?!?!!!_

He sees the Horseman suddenly appear off to his left just as Sam yells his name.

"D-E-A-N........"

The older hunter bolts upright in his bed with his gun in his hand. The light of the mid-morning sun filters around the closed drapes. He scans the room for any threat. It takes him a moment to realize that it's just Sammy at the edge of his bed.

"Whoa man.......easy. You were thrashing about on the bed; yelling for me to run. Shit, Dean it was freaking me out. Are you alright?"

Dean can see the concern in his younger brother's eyes. He can also see how exhausted Sam is; which tells him that his brother is in pain and not sleeping. _Stupid Bitch probably stayed up all night watching me sleep because of my concussion. _ A quick glance around the room assures him that they're both safe. The salt lines are in place and the warding is in tack. The older man tucks the gun back under his pillow before giving his baby brother one more quick assessment. He still doesn't like what he sees. Sam's hurting but his pain in the ass little brother won't take anything because of _his _concussion. He's willing to bet that Sam palmed the medication from earlier too.

He can see the growing concern on Sam's face right before he hears the softly spoken, "De??"

_Shit, he only calls me that when he's really hurting._ "Yeah, sorry Sammy. I'm alright. My head's fine......really. I think that maybe that burger isn't agreeing with me though." He reaches up to scratch at the back of his neck with his left hand.

Sam lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he reassures himself that his older brother is telling him the truth. Then he gives Dean a quick, dimple filled smile as he answers, "Yeah, well that's what you get for always eating crap that's more grease then actual food. Would it kill you to consume something healthy for once??"

"Oh for fucks sake Sammy......don't start with me. I'm as healthy as a horse...." Dean watches as Bitch face number 19 makes an appearance. _I'm worried about you--you stupid jerk!!_ "I had a really fucked up dream. I swear Sam, I'm good."

Bitch face number 19 melts into a look of interest, concern and curiosity. Dean gives in when the infamous puppy dog eyes emerge and starts to explain his fucked up dream to his younger brother. By the time he's finished, Sam is curled up into Dean's side; snoring lightly. Being a good big brother, he tucks the blanket around the slumbering giant before he kisses his baby brother's forehead and whispers, "Goodnight Sammy."

The end.

Episode tag---Supernatural universe; any season; any episode. Or 4-7 It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

This concludes the Inktober prompts for 2019. Thank you for reading.

KRK


End file.
